


My Sunshine Hero

by ShadowIdol



Series: Heliotrope [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowIdol/pseuds/ShadowIdol
Summary: "You know, you're like a hero to me, Kokoro-chan. Like a ray of light that hits you head-on and shines blindingly bright. When I'm with you, I feel cheerful. I feel like I can smile. That's the thing I love about you."
Relationships: Matsubara Kanon/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Series: Heliotrope [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870252
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	My Sunshine Hero

"Fuee...I wonder if she's even coming."

Kanon stood in the Hanasakigawa courtyard, nervously waiting for Kokoro. The very spot where they first met in fact. She just felt that if she was going to do this, there could be no other spot than this.

Of course, while it wasn't like the sunny vocalist to be late, Kanon had shown up early. This, in hindsight, may not have been the best idea, as the nerves were starting to get to the drummer. However, this was something she felt she needed to do. Besides, they had already agreed to the time and place, so it was too late to run away now.

Despite the wait feeling like agony, Kokoro shows up before too long, waving excitedly at her as she runs towards her.

"Kanon!"

Although still overcome with anxiety, perhaps even moreso now that Kokoro was actually in front of her, Kanon found herself smiling in spite of it at seeing Kokoro as energetic as ever. 

"Kokoro-chan! You came."

At this, Kokoro tilts her head, confused.

"Well of course, why wouldn't I? You called me here after all!"

For her part, Kanon can only chuckle nervously. The moment had come. She was going to say what she had to. 

"You're right...I guess you're probably curious about why huh? I...I have something to tell you, Kokoro-chan."

Kokoro's smile lit up once more, making Kanon's heart skip a beat. 

"Go ahead, Kanon! I'm all ears!"

Kanon started figteting, trying to find the right words to say. But anxious as she was, Kokoro deserved to know just how important she was to her. It didn't matter that she probably wouldn't return her feelings. Only that she knew what she meant to Kanon.

"Kokoro-chan...I want to ask you not to interrupt what I'm about to say. I want you to just listen."

Though still confused, Kokoro nodded. If that's what Kanon wanted, then who was she to say no? 

Looking at Kokoro's smile calmed her nerves a bit, and taking a deep breath, Kanon found the courage to get through this.

"Fuee...okay, here I go. Kokoro-chan!"

Though startled a bit by the shout, Kokoro maintained her focus on Kanon, wanting to adhere to Kanon's wishes and hear her out. Especially so after seeing the fire in Kanon's eyes at the moment. It was rare for Kanon to get this worked up about something, but when she did, it was always important.

"I've already told you before, but you really are like a hero to me, Kokoro-chan. I'm clumsy, and I'm constantly getting lost, but you always light up my way. Whenever I'm feeling anxious, I just remember that day we met."

_"Courage? I've got plenty! Take some of mine!"_

Kanon smiled at the memory. Perhaps more than any other, it was a memory she truly cherished.

"It's because of you that I can keep moving forward whenever I get lost. The courage you've given me is something I'm eternally grateful for. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't know how much fun it is being in a band. I wouldn't have this goal of wanting to make the world smile with the rest of you. You have given so much more meaning to my life, Kokoro-chan."

Kanon takes another deep breath. Finally ready to say the words she had been holding in for so long.

"I love you, Kokoro-chan."

She did it. It was finally out there. After keeping these feelings locked inside all this time, she had finally told Kokoro that she loved her. It felt like a large weight had been taken off of her shoulders. 

Kokoro's smile grew even bigger at her confession, if possible, and Kanon waited for her reaction, not knowing what to expect now.

"I love you too, Kanon!"

Kanon's heart started hammering inside her chest. She's dreamed this moment so many times. But no, Kokoro probably didn't mean it that way. She tried to get her heart to settle down.. She knew that Kokoro had too much love to give, it wouldn't be confined to love of a romantic nature. There's no way she could have meant it in the way Kanon did.

"So, this is the part where we kiss right?"

...or maybe she did. Kanon's mind went blank at this. Of all the things she ever expected Kokoro to say, this was definitely not one of them. 

"Wait wait wait, Kokoro-chan...you mean you...like me back?"

Kokoro started giggling, as if the thought of not loving Kanon was ridiculous.

"You're so silly, Kanon. Of course I do! You're so amazing! You say that you can only move forward because I give you courage, but all I do is give you the push you need. You're the bravest person I've ever met! Like with the penguin, or that time on the island. That was all you!"

Kanon really didn't know how to react to this at all. It was like her wildest dreams were coming to life right in front of her. Kokoro continued on, determined to tell Kanon about how great she was.

"Yep! And not just brave either, you're the kindest person I've ever met too! And the cutest person I've ever met! There's really nothing more fun than making the world smile with you. You really are amazing Kanon! I know the others would all agree. You must be the only person that doesn't see it."

Unable to take all of the compliments, Kanon started tearing up. This might have been the happiest moment of her life. Kokoro always seemed to be able to do that. 

Kokoro herself though, was not expecting Kanon to start crying.

"Eh!? What's wrong Kanon!? Did I say something wrong?"

Kanon shook her head.

"No! It's just...I'm so happy, Kokoro-chan! I never thought this would actually happen."

Hearing this, Kokoro gives her a gentle smile. Kanon's not sure she's ever seen Kokoro smile so serenely before. Usually, it's the big grin that can light up the world. But this one, at least Kanon would like to think, seems reserved just for her. When Kokoro reaches to pull her into a hug, Kanon leans into it, and when Kokoro starts patting her on the back, Kanon will admit that it does feel somewhat strange from a girl younger than her. Still...it felt nice.

"Don't worry Kanon, I'll make sure you know how special you are from now on. Then you'll never have such silly thoughts again!"

Kanon giggles at this. Surely, this day really couldn't get any better. To have not only been able to confess to Kokoro, but to have those feelings returned, and now they were already being all lovey-dovey with each other.

They remained blissfully embracing one another until, suddenly, Kokoro started pulled apart. Taking Kanon's hand, she started running off. Surprised at the sudden action, Kanon struggled to keep up.

"W-wait, Kokoro-chan!? Where are we going!?"

"To make you feel as important as you are of course! Maybe I could ask the suits to get you a huge statue or something! Oh! Maybe we could have it made of gold!"

"What!? W-wait, Kokoro-chan! Maybe we should start a little smaller!"

Well, Kanon had to admit that keeping up with Kokoro's boundless energy might not be the easiest thing to do. But then, that was just another thing she loved about Kokoro.

"Fuee...slow down, Kokoro-chan!"

Still, maybe it wouldn't hurt to try and teach Kokoro about moderation.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write this because it actually hurts me that this pairing doesn't get the attention it deserves. So after suffering in silence for so long, I decided that if no one else will, I'll give my OTP the attention it deserves ~~even if I'm no good at it~~
> 
> But I do hope you enjoyed it ^-^


End file.
